


The Firehawk & The Soldier

by flordecai



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Mordy v. Roland screaming match results in Brick throwing them in a room and saying "fix yourselves", Roland sucks at emotions, Roland sucks at sucky emotions, hint of Lilith/Mordecai (Borderlands), like dudes he really sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flordecai/pseuds/flordecai
Summary: Roland has always had feelings for Lilith, but those feelings and the story behind them are... Complicated, muddled by complex happenings and relationship issues that the vault hunters create for themselves in most cases.





	1. You Didn't Even Kiss Her Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelusErrare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusErrare/gifts).



_Pandora is hot._

That was Roland’s first thought when stepping off the bus just outside of Fyrestone, holding a hand up to protect his eyes from the bright sunlight that beat down on the group of people gathering around the bus stop that Marcus must have created. There was a light breeze, the wind brushing lightly along the sandy road, but offering no source of chill whatsoever. Really, it was more irritating than gratifying, but Roland had been in much worse than this so he could survive, much to his mild annoyance. As he adjusted to his surroundings, he saw the three other people who had gotten off the bus, frowning a bit as he tried to avoid staring at the woman with glowing blue tattoos. She had to be a Siren, they were the only beings in the galaxy that had tattoos that vibrant and that mystifying. He had read about them while working for the Atlas corporation, but they were mostly beings of legend, rare and never seen. They were like Angels, beautiful, powerful and untouchable, so he kept his distance, not sure what to think of this Siren woman.

Lilith was no angel, not by a mile. She had been steadily studying the other throughly throughout the bus trip to Fyrestone and now stood next to the giant man named Brick, listening to the sounds of the desert as she tried to gauge what type role the buff man with a very obvious soldier complex would take in this very fragile group. It wasn’t in her nature to stick with people longer than necessary, it was just how she was. So when the goggled man with a hawk- she _thinks_ its a hawk, anyway- asked why the hell so many people got off one damn bus, she merely shrugged, expecting the bickering that might ensue would result in the discontinuation of this group. She wasn’t about to mention a hologram of a woman- named Angel- had told her to step off the bus as if nothing was happening, and she had done just that. Her gut told her this was the right thing to do, that she needed to do this, but she had yet to find out why, so of flipping course she wasn’t going to tell anyone about it- that is, until Brick did.

“Some lady ECHOed me, told me to get off the bus and find a funny little robot.” The giant man blatantly said, crossing his massive arms as he spoke. Well, so much for keeping it a secret…

“You too?” The man with the bird huffed, seeming more irritated about the slight connection between another human being. “I thought I was the only one.”

“Wait… You two heard it too…?” The soldier man chims in, his voice deeper than Lilith anticipated it would be. The poor man didn’t even notice her eyes had been on his face and body since he got off the bus, too wrapped up in his thoughts to realize she was intensely focused on him.

“Guess she spoke to us all then.” Lilith murmurs softly, shifting from one foot to another, her amber eyes darting to the desert to her left as the howl of a skag pup echoed through the air.

“Well lucky us, I’m hot, my bird is hot, I’m finding a damn bar- preferably one that isn’t prejudice against birds. Join me or don’t, like I care.” The bird man grumbles to the group, shifting to unholster his single action pistol while walking into Fyrestone but stopping when a small robot came speeding through the gate, a loud screech leaving in its wake as it tried to escape a massive group of bandits.

Lilith quickly phase shifted, dashing behind a rock for cover while Brick and his massive knuckles merely covered his face as the gunshots followed the robot who had run past the group and hidden behind a rock just behind them. Roland had thrown a turret down, using the turret’s shield for cover, the bird man… Was gone. Cursing under her breath, the red head peeked around the rough edge of the rock, seeing maybe ten bandits firing at the small newbies- that was, until a bird dove from the sky and took out one of the bandits closer to the group. Were there rakks here? Or had she just imagined the bird diving down? When she searched the skies for rakks, her search came up empty. Shaking her head, Lilith took a deep breath and quickly used her Siren powers again, dashing into the midst of the bandits with trained ease while Brick began bashing in the skulls of some of them, Roland covering him with fire. Among the chaos, she noticed some bandits’ heads erupted into a spray of blood and brain matter, probably from a sniper but she was unsure from _where_. Still, it didn’t prevent her from quickly attacking three bandits going for Brick behind his back, her Badass Repeated quickly landing bullets in their skulls. The massive man gave her a nodd of thanks before continuing his skull bashing, laughing loudly in enjoyment. The last of the bandits stood at the edge of the group now, trying to dash away when a sniper took out both his legs and then his head turned to a mist with no warning, just a loud gunshot filling the air.

“Well, that was exciting.” Lilith huffed, running a hand through her bangs as she grinned at Brick. “Nice punching job, my man.” She high fived the giant, who quickly obliged, a grin spreading across his lips.

“We make a good team.” He added, looking around as the bird man jumped from one of the nearby ledges, his bird still atop his shoulder- except now it was covered in blood. “You _trained it_? To kill?”

“Uh, yeah?” The scrawny man looked over at Brick, his eyes concealed by his goggles so Lilith was unable to gauge his reaction fully. “And don’t call him an _it_ , his name is Bloodwing.” He murmured, gently stroking the hawk’s feathers.

“Then what’s your name, soldier?” Came Roland’s voice from behind Brick and Lilith.

 _So he DOES have a soldier complex, huh._ Lilith grinned to herself, pretending to focus on checking her surroundings as the soldier man approached them all.

“It’s Mordecai.” He replied gruffly, irritation clear as day in his voice. “And don’t call me soldier.”  
  
“Easy, tiger, it was just a question.”

“I’m irritable and need a drink.” The man mumbled, turning his back to the group as he trudge his way through Fyrestone, his bird taking off to circle above the group.

Eventually they found a bar and sat at a table together, not intentionally, just because there was no other free space for four people to sit. Many citizens of Fyrestone hid in the bars or houses, never walking about or opening the various shops that once lined the dusty streets here. At first, Lilith thought it was because they were all shut ins. Their group of four had a proper talk and discovered they each were after the same thing Marcus talked to them about on the bus- the vault. That made them Vault Hunters, a team of them. The alliance was formed rather tentatively, Mordecai refusing to join unless he was promised a quarter of the money in the vault and all the alcohol he could acquire on the way. Roland had agreed instantly, being the one to come up with the idea and decided to take his comrades wherever he could get them. Sold them a story of how being together would increase their odds of finding the vault faster, but they all knew that under that teamwork shit Roland really just wanted to be the commanding officer he never got to become. Or at least that was Mordecai’s drunken thought on the story anyway.

Lilith rather liked Fyrestone, enjoying the dry air and quiet street life, the open skies and perfect view of the night sky when the long, Pandoran day finally dwindled out into the even longer night. When they eventually killed Nine Toes and the bandits that terrorized the citizens in the town, the path to the vault became… A bit more complicated, but they stayed in Fyrestone longer than what she had expected, which relieved her greatly. Normally she never got attached to places, enjoying the nomadic lifestyle she had, no ties to bind her sort of deal. Hell, she hadn’t even made friends with anyone before traveling to Pandora, the idea of friends not a thing she looked foreward to. But then she met the boys- the nickname she affectionately used for Mordecai and Brick, because they were her boys. They would always do something that brought them closer as a group, like Bloodwing catching them meals and Brick cooking said meals over a fire when they were out camping in Skag Gully. Or the time Brick punched a guy for grabbing Lilith’s ass, then holding the bastard up so she could take a hit- not that he needed to be restrained for her, the giant man had knocked him out but insisted Lilith deserved to give the guy more bruises to regret in the morning. The two were like her best friends in all of Pandora, a rare thing to find when you’re a lone Siren not searching for anything but the vault. Maybe that had been what she really needed, two close friends, and that was it, the end of her journey but Lilith didn’t buy it, not for a second. Nothing was ever that clean cut for her, and she was right. There was always loose ends, things that never quite made the cut as easy or as painless.

Roland was one of those loose ends, a thread that hung loose without a real way to ever truly wrap up.

He never got along real well with Brick and he damn well almost killed Mordecai once or twice for the fights the fiery man would almost purposefully bring up. It was a guy thing, Lilith said once to Brick when the two were _really_ getting into it.

“Why don’t they just throw their dicks on a table and fucking measure them already.” She bemoaned more than once to her huge friend.

The fights between Roland and Mordecai never let up, merely increased in intensity and lessened in frequency, happening in massive explosions every few weeks, but the material upon which they fought always changed and the list of grievances for each party only increased. The soldier man would often keep to military regulated time and habits, deciding to train the other three in manners he had also been trained in. Lilith took it in stride, disliking being given orders but rather enjoying the chance to push the limits of what she could do. Mordecai… Not as much. The man spent more time drinking than he did breathing, according to Roland. And that did not help with a vigorous military training course. In addition, the man was thin as a stick, making any upper body building the sargent wanted to accomplish almost a lost cause before even beginning. While Brick could easily lift one of the cars from Scooter’s Catch-a-Ride with one arm, Mordecai could barely lift fifty pounds without resulting in an injury. But Roland never gave up on his men, that was his rule, so he kept pushing the limits and while Brick and Lilith responded well and succeeded greatly, Mordecai continued to fight harder and with more force.

“Roland, you just need to back off it. Mordecai isn’t a soldier, he wasn’t built like you.” The redhead murmured to the other as he sat outside, the stars above Pandora brighter and more defined that night than any before. “Just take it easy for once.”

“I can’t though, I can’t give up on ‘im. If I do that…”

“Then you go against the oath you took when you became a soldier? Roland, come off it, you’re a vault hunter now, not a soldier. Different thing entirely.”

And Roland tried his best to come off it, to become a civilian, but that hadn’t been the past two decades of his life, civilian routine hadn’t been his lifelong career since he was old enough to enlist. While he tried and tried, it never took hold, never fully stuck like it should have. He was trained to be a soldier, that was it. And while he could lessen the strongness of it, that soldier aspect would never truly go away, not entirely. So the bashing between him and Mordecai continued, but it began to lessen the more and more Roland let go, that is, until they got to New Haven.

When in New Haven, the group were each able to get their own apartment free of charge and fully equipped with furniture that the each quickly traded for things more suited to their nature. Brick traded with Roland for a larger bed while Mordecai haggled with Lilith and Brick over who had the better fridge space, but eventually their own areas were settled away. The group stayed in the town for a longer period than they had in Fyrestone, mainly due to the massive amounts of tasks that the citizens needed to be done because _god forbid_ they did it themselves. Either way, the amount of time they had spent there was considerable, but it made no change to their original goal while increasing the bond that had already been growing between them. The fighting between Mordecai and Roland had practically halted, the two on amicable terms for the first time since the soldier had taken the leadership role on in Fyrestone. Things were actually going pretty well between all four of them, with late night drinking parties occurring on a regular basis at Mordecai’s place that lasted until dawn on days Roland didn’t have drills for the morning. The only down side to the intensifying of their bonds was the delicate dance of pure gay that Brick and Mordecai seemed to have fallen into without knowing. Well, the bird man genuinely knew he had feelings for the giant berserker, but pure terror had prevented him from ever making a move, instead spending his time backing away from the giant of a man and further into his alcoholism.

Which is how the evening where Lilith spent the night eventually lead to the two having sex. It wasn’t that Mordecai was using her or that Lilith had been using him, it was more like the Siren had a simple request and the sniper answered that request. The arrangement seemed simple and helpful enough, Lilith was able to lose her virginity and Mordecai could help a friend while drowning his feelings for another, win-win. Except, one tiny problem neither of them considered. Mordecai had taken the apartment to the left of Lilith’s, a feat that hadn’t gone unnoticed by Roland who, by this time in their long campaign to  find the vault, had developed an impressively secret crush on Lilith. He had noticed the feelings all at once, when both of them had split from Brick and Mordecai when launching an attack on Sledge’s massive base. It had seemed so simple at the time, but they hadn’t accounted for the large machine gun that was out of sight from Mordecai through his scouting mission the day before. It hadn’t mattered really, the group was still overwhelmed by the amount of bandits that lurked out and about the entire settlement, to the point that Roland and Lilith were stuck in the center of the fray while the other two were trying to take the gunner out.

“Why didn’t he see this yesterday?!” Lilith yelled over the loud gunshots, moving to fire at it as quickly as she could before taking cover again. Roland had been focused on the fighting before he noticed the blood on her cheek and shoulder, frowning he held out an instahealth vile for her, nudging her a bit. Both stayed silent as they tried to kill the bandits attacking them recklessly, but the silence only held up for a few brief seconds before the two had to split, Lilith using her phase shift to get the hell out of dodge, Roland using his turret to shield himself. He had gotten used to her pattern, knowing she would appear in the center of the bandit group and give them hell to pay. When the Siren appeared in the middle of the fight, Roland gave her a grin, suddenly realizing the feeling he got when he watched her. It wasn’t approval or support, nothing like what he felt when the training with Brick paid off- it was like coming up for air, watching her use her Siren powers in battle.

“Holy shit…” And then it fully hit him, he liked her. But it was more than liking a person as a friend, it was more intense, like a burning fire. It was something he could only identify as love. And it fascinated him, until he realized exactly _who_ he had fallen for- she was a Siren, probably the most powerful one he had ever met, and gods knew she had her choice of men. And she seemed to have hit it off with-

“Mordy! What the fuck was that!” She yelled at the sniper, throwing her hands up in the air as they approached him and Brick who stood waiting for them past the machine gun.

“Dude, don’t yell so much, you’ll make me deaf.”

“Oh I’ll show you deaf, you little-”

So when Roland heard soft _moaning_ noises above his apartment around midnight somewhere around four months since they had arrived on the dry planet, he knew that Mordecai had made a move and it nearly killed him. He was a slow man when it came to women, but it wasn’t the product of a traumatic past, more he simply didn’t know how to communicate well- but Lilith had been able to read him like her favorite novel, noticing small motions or tilts of the body when he said a phrase and deducing meaning from it. It was comforting to have someone who understood what he was saying without him having to break it down and go into depth about it. And here he was, hearing that same person moan another man’s name. It was enough to drive him mad, but instead, he went out for a run. He spent the long hours of the Pandoran night jogging around New Haven, investigating the city in a more detailed manner in case the information was needed. He stayed away from his apartment until almost noon, a feat he wish he hadn’t done for multiple reasons. One being his muscles ached for the overuse he subjected to them, but the major one being that he saw Lilith leaving Mordecai’s place to go to her own.

_He didn’t even kiss her goodbye…_

From then on, Roland was relentless. He would overbear Mordecai to the point that the thin sniper was bruised and sore almost every night and he was showing no sign of letting up. The sniper, on the other hand, was speechless. He had no clue why the sudden up on the angst with his _amazing_ commander, but he tolerated nothing short of a mile run- and promptly told Roland where to shove it (repeatedly) every time he pushed the limits Mordecai could tolerate. One screaming match erupted in the middle of the morning drill, Lilith had slept in that morning so it was doubly intolerable, and Brick came stomping up to the two who were simply an inch from each other. Brick took a second, wanting the two to acknowledge him, but quickly found the two were too interested in yelling than admitting they forgot he was there. Within seconds, both were on his shoulders as he carried them to a nearby abandoned storehouse that was too small to house more than two people at a time. Upon throwing them inside, he slammed the door shut and threw a crate in front of it, ignoring their protests before laying ground rules.

  
“Fix yourselves!” The giant man yelled, too irritated to explain what else as he stomped his way home, turning his ECHO off, leaving Mordecai and Roland in a heap on the floor, no guns, no booze, no food, nothing. Brick would come back to set them free or feed them, but he didn't bother to tell them that, instead leaving them to settle things out. Either way he got a headache free afternoon, win-win... Right?


	2. What Happens Here Stays Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland and Mordecai spend some quality time in a shack together. Secrets come out and vows of silence are sworn- remember, what happens in the dusty ass shack stays in the dusty ass shack.

The sun still beat down around the small, abandoned shack just outside of New Haven, with Bloodwing circling the structure and calling for her owner to feed her but receiving no such rewards for her efforts. With the heat and no reply from Mordecai, Blood left for cool sanctuary in Brick’s apartment, having grown attached to the giant man mostly because he gave her full meals where as her master only gave her scraps here and there, much like his diet of pure fucking _air_.

From his spot by the window with metal shades permanently shuttered, Mordecai groaned as he watched his bird circle the tiny shack before deserting the area to the sanctuary of his best friend’s house. Irritation was probably far from the word the sniper would have used to describe his current state of mind- homicidal rage would be best suited for him, given the situation he was presently handling. And by handling one would mean slamming his fists against the metal door frame and shoving himself in a feeble attempt to shove the door open. When his protests were met by nothing but the still silence of the dusty outskirts of New Haven, Mordecai retired to his spot once again by the window, sighing heavily in defeat.

“This is fuckin’ ridiculous…”

“You’re the one who got us in this mess, soldier! You have been repeatedly disobeying orders, disrespecting your commander-”

“Oh fuckin’ come off it, Roland. You’re my _friend,_ not my mother fuckin’ commander! Stop actin’ like this high and mighty military man when you’re on a desert ass planet looking for a fuckin’ mythological fuckin’ vault with a group of _fuckin’ bandits!_ ” Mordecai had jumped from his perch to kick the other man in the shin, glaring at him as he threw his hands up, anger flaring up like a flash fire, hot and intense. “If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s your’s! You’re the one who's lost your mind, ordering everyone around and punishing me for what? Some bull shit reason you won’t share with anyone!”

This stopped the soldier dead in his tracks, catching him completely off guard for one split second. Mordecai considered him a friend, a fact that surprised Roland greatly. It was no secret that the drunken sniper would mouth off whenever Roland began strategizing or planning or being a commanding douche bag (as Mordecai so politely stated multiple occasions), so the soldier had always believed that Mordecai hated him. That perceived hate had been what Roland believed lead to Mordecai sleeping with Lilith, just out of spite. He had believed the Texican had just aspired to anger and infuriate him for no other reason than pure hate.

Mordecai had gone into ranting in his native tongue, going so fast Roland wasn’t able to keep up in order to even _try_ to translate what on Pandora the sniper was yelling about.

“Mor-”

_“Hejo de pu-”_

“Mordecai!” The soldier yells at the other, his voice echoing on the metal walls. “Stop, I can’t understand a bit of what you’re screaming at me.”

At this the Truxican stopped, huffing a bit as he tried to catch his breath, his hands on his unhealthily skinny hips as he stared down Roland through his tinted goggles.

“I’m… I’m sorry.” Roland murmured, rubbing the back of his neck and sighing, rubbing his temples. “I know you slept with Lilith, and I was upset.”

This caught the sniper completely off guard, causing him to blink at the other before bursting out into laughter, clutching his sides as he doubles over from his fit of laughter.

“Oh my god! Is that why you’ve been crawling up my ass these past few days? Cause Lilith and I fucked?” When the brunette got a nod from the younger of the two of them, he bursts into a louder fit of laughter, leaning against the window again as he gasped for breath. “Oh god this is precious…” Mordecai gasped, rubbing his sides as he sighed.

“Glad to think you find my misery so amusing.” Roland murmured coolly, a frown clear as day on his now growing deadly serious face.

“Roland, my god, Roland, take a fuckin’ chill pill. Lilith and I aren’t together.” The sniper laughed, shaking his head before sighing. “Lilith is just a friend, I was helping her with somethin’.”

“And what was that?” Roland huffed, shifting uncomfortably in his spot in the limited shade of the weathered shack. “What could you have possibly been helping her with?”

The sniper could see the anger boiling in the soldier’s eyes, deciding to take things easy and not push the other too much. It was practically written all over Roland’s face that he had a thing for the siren, other wise he wouldn’t have been glaring daggers at his fellow vault hunter.

It was times like this that Mordecai wondered why on earth the soldier never registered the situation the entire group was currently in while residing in New Haven. While Helena Pierce gave them permission to live in apartments in the makeshift town, it was conditional that they complete odd jobs and continue working with Tannis. The main reason for working with the insane scientist lady was so Pierce could keep tabs on where she was and what she was doing, a stance she clearly explained to the vault hunters since the first day they were in New Haven. The seriousness of which Pierce had taken to ensuring the vault key be found was rather chilling, her motivation rather unclear from what the vault hunters could tell, but they had been leaning towards a more friendly trend for months. If the petty actions continued like this…

“Roland, I…” The brunette man sighed, unsure how to phrase the words about to leave his lips. “Roland, she wanted my help losing her virginity.” He finally caved, no amount of shame in his voice. What did he have to be ashamed about? He was helping his friend, it was that simple.

“Wait… Wait, _what?_ ” The other blinked as he stared at Mordecai. “Lilith… She was a virgin before… Before you two…?”

“Yes.” He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “And she had wanted me to keep that shit quiet, she was real embarrassed about it. But I can see as plain as day you like her…” The hunter looked up at his friend. “You… Do like her, right?”

Roland hadn’t had time to really evaluate his feelings on the matter, not even for a millisecond. In his distress over Mordecai being with her, the soldier had shoved his feelings down, not wanting to consider that his feelings could be the reason he was upset. It was something that Atlas had beat into him, the ability to push down any and all emotion to focus on the mission or task at hand. Never did he once think this coping mechanism was unhealthy or an issue, at least, not until now.

“I thought you liked her…”

“ _Amo a otra persona, idiota…”_ The Truxican sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I don’t like her, Roland, I…” Mordecai could feel his cheeks turn red. “I like Brick, alright? I just… I’m not-”

“You’re not handling it well right now, am I right?”

“Like you’re one to be talkin’, _cabrón._ I don’t have much patience for you these days.”

“Well… You’ve got a point there.” Roland murmured, rubbing the back of his neck as he felt his stomach growl, coughing a bit before looking at the metal door.

“I hope Brick comes back soon…”

“Couldn’t care less if he did…” The brunette muttered, leaning against the window frame, his eyes studying the barren ground intently under his goggles. “Brick’ll be back in an hour, he doesn’t forget shit as easily as he lets on…"

“God you’re so gay for him, Mordecai.”

“ _Cállate, no me hagas golpearte…_ ”

“What, was I wrong?”

“... Fuckin’...” Mordecai sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “It’s complicated, alright? It’s… It’s not like you and Lilith, it’s a lot more fucked than it looks.”

Roland stared at his friend, raising an eyebrow as he took his hat off, running his hand through his military crew cut, frowning to himself at the length. Mentally, he made a note to cut it later, disliking the lack of attention he had given it. Normally he would cut his hair religiously, but somehow he had gotten out of touch with it, mainly due to the psychological noise that had been bothersome to him for days now. What Mordecai said pulled him from his silent frustration and drawing his focus on the sniper who was pulling his knee to his chest in an awkward half fetal position.

“Things with Lilith aren’t as peachy either, Mordecai.”

“Well at least your friendship has a strong ass chance of surviving should it go to hell.”

“And your and Brick’s doesn’t?”

“It’ll shatter.”

“Mordecai-”

“Shut it.” The bird man stood up, brushing off his pants. “Brick’s coming out…”

“I don’t-”

“Blood just started circling the hut, it means she’s been fed and Brick has left his place.”

“Oh…”

Mordecai gave him a tired glance, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he stared at the floor. They both could hear heavy footsteps approaching the shack, leaving the two vault hunters in dead silence save for small shuffling noises as both stood up properly.

“You two good?” Came Brick’s gruff voice from the other side of the door, irritation clear in his voice.

“Just peachy over here, Brick.” Mordy huffed, crossing his arms.

“Brick, we’re done, let us out.”

“Fine.”

There was a loud scraping noise as the giant man pushed the crates away from the door, then a cry from the metal as the worn door was pulled open, revealing bright, fading sunlight.

“Thanks…” The sniper, shoved Brick’s shoulder lightly before stepping out and stretching. “Hey, Brick, wanna go grab a drink?”

“I gotta go meet Scooter ‘bout a new mission, maybe in half an hour?”

“Perfect, I need to shower anyways. Meet you there.”

As the goliath of a man disappeared into New Haven, Roland started in the opposite direction, having decided to go for an evening jog but was promptly stopped by Mordecai.

“Roland, wait a second…”

“Hm?” The soldier frowned, hoping they could drop the topics they had discussed. “What’s up?”

“Let’s… Let’s call Elpis rules here, okay?”

“What happens here stays here?”

“Bet your ass it better fuckin’ stay here.”

“Fine, call it dusty ass shack rules?”

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> "Hijo de puta" - "Motherfucker" or "Son of a bitch"  
> "Amo a otra persona, idiota…" - "I love another person, idiot..."  
> "cabrón" - "dumbass"  
> "Cállate, no me hagas golpearte." - "Shut up, do not make me hit you."


End file.
